The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The fat-tree network topology has several advantages over traditional routing topology. However, in the situation of an odd-fat tree (a special type of fat tree defined below) balancing of connections within the switching architecture can be a problematic.